When Everything Goes Wrong
by chris3169512
Summary: As Narumi shows Persona the beauty of the world, Kaname passes by and expands the range of his Alice... by swapping their souls unconsciously. With Narumi's antics in Persona's body, what could happen? One-shot. :3


_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and shall never own Gakuen Alice._

_

* * *

_

"Oh, my, Persona-chan! Look at that little butterfly fluttering around in the glistening sunlight! Isn't is such a pretty day?" Narumi sighed blissfully, neglecting the fact that Persona was standing to the side like a stone.

Flipping his golden blond hair, he continued to rant. "And that petite, cute, little flower over there…Ah! A trail of giant red ants! Persona-chan, how can you resist?"

The person he addressed was twitching and refraining from hitting the blond teacher upside the head. He didn't want to be the cause of another murder on campus. However, currently, it was very hard to keep himself in check.

Another curly blond walked past the two adults. Narumi beamed and called out to the boy. "Kaname-kun, you're out of the hospital?"

"Ah, just temporarily. I only have a week for visits and the such." He smiled and waved.

Alas, he started coughing, and the range of his Alice expanded. Narumi and Persona felt something weird about their bodies and promptly blacked out. Kaname, on the other hand, had his back turned, so he didn't notice the two as he continued to walk on.

* * *

"Ugh, what is this thing on my face?" Narumi muttered, swiping at a hard surface covering his eyes and nose.

He sat up looked at his hand. Long black nails…this ring…what the? Black clothes?

Hurriedly, he stood up and ran towards the nearest restroom. Gazing into the mirror, he cried, though the tears were invisible to the naked eye. The sight was too much for him, and he began to moan in pain. "Oh, my beloved, glistening, blond hair…my piercing, violet eyes! Where have you all gone? My beauty is dissipating… Life has no more meaning!" And with that brilliant finish, he slumped to the floor and laid his head against the wall.

No later than a minute after he declared life meaningless, his body entered the same restroom. Completely revived, he cried out in rage. "Give me back my body, you darned stealer of bodies! Thief! Swindler! I hate you!"

With a dark glare, the thief of Narumi's body said, "_I_ should be the one to tell _you_ to give me back my body."

"Nuh-uh, cheater. You're just trying to lie and make me feel worse!" In Persona's body, Narumi started to sniffle.

Grunting in annoyance, the thief replied, "Stop screwing up my body."

"Well, you're uglifying my face! Don't make it too stiff!"

Unable to take the idiocy anymore, Persona sighed using Narumi's body and proceeded to exit the room. He glanced down and saw how distasteful his clothes were. This only managed to raise his level of outrage even more.

* * *

The next day, things remained the same. Persona was in Narumi's body, and Narumi was in Persona's body. Let's just call them by their mindscape.

But, since Narumi had forgotten about his current situation when he woke up, he screamed shrilly as soon as he caught sight of the dark attire. His narcissistic personality almost took over again, but he managed to compose himself and calmly take out one of his frilly, orange, pink polka-dotted togas. While slipping it on, he thought that a silvery, blue-striped halo would go along well with it. Glancing back into the mirror again, his hands traveled towards a yellow spray and turned the once white mask into a yellow one.

Not even bothering to check whether or not the fashion was…appropriate, he stepped out of his room and skipped along happily, whistling a cheery tune as he went.

Classes were going to start, and he had to arrive early! He paused in mid-jump, pondering.

_I'm Persona-chan now… They won't see me as Narumi-sensei anymore._

That left him one choice. Force Persona to teach instead! What a jolly good thing!

Outside of his classroom, he bumped into his own body, all clad in black. He gasped at the horrid sight! Golden blond clashed with dull black! Persona was gritting his teeth as he caught sight of how horribly Narumi had been treating his body. "What are those…_things_…that you're wearing?"

Narumi sniffed, crossing his arms against his chest. "Well, it's much better than all that _plain_ black that you wear. You should update your wardrobe once in a while!"

"My sense of style may be plain, but yours is just, to put it bluntly, insane."

Before they could argue any further, students began to arrive, one screaming after the other. Their eyes bulged as their jaws dropped. The screaming continued until no sound could be produced anymore.

They were thinking something along the lines of… _Holy crapalicious! Persona-sensei is wearing a toga! An orange one, too!_

Narumi twirled around on his purple slippers, showing off his disturbing appearance. Persona grabbed him and ushered him inside. He snarled into his face. "Don't do whatever you want with my body! Or else I'll make your body cease to be a man's!"

"Won't it hurt?"

"Oh, just shut up."

The blond knew that for the dark haired teacher to talk so much, he was extremely angered. However, he didn't care for the fact and just continued to do whatever he wanted. As class started with more bulging-to-the-point-of-popping-out-of-their-sockets eyes and jaws dropping until they almost disconnected from the joint, Persona was about to begin classes when Narumi interfered.

Because he was temporarily residing in Persona's body, everyone in the class covered their eyes, afraid of the sight lay out before them. They were sure that when their teacher became sane again, he would go after anyone who saw his antics.

Narumi walked down the aisle to the far right corner of the classroom where Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan sat. He pulled out an enormous bouquet of flower, carefully holding the papery part for fear of accidentally causing the flower to wither, and held it out for Natsume to take. Then he announced happily, "Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun are getting married!"

Shouts echoed throughout the room.

"What! So early?"

"They're too young!"

Fangirls no longer said anything because they already knew about the undeniable love that Natsume held for Mikan, so all they could do was root for them. But the eviler ones hoped for Mikan's death. Ah, that's an entirely different story.

Mikan stuttered, "B-b-b-but we've never agreed to this, Persona-sensei!"

She slammed her hand over her mouth as soon as she realized whom she was talking to. Natsume glared at the teacher whom he despised so much, not knowing that he was actually Narumi, another teacher that he hated.

Deciding to abuse his absolute rule as Persona, Narumi decided to test out the glare. Well, actually, only his lips pursed, but it worked. Everyone's shouts ceased to occur. He smiled inwardly, happy to be able to take advantage of Persona's reputation. "Now then, everything has been prepared, so you two can follow me, and everyone can go spread the news. Meet up back here at 7 PM sharp."

He walked out of the classroom with Mikan following timidly behind as Natsume took a protective stance near her, suspicious of what the teacher may do. If only they knew…

Mikan was surprised when she realized that they were led to Narumi's room. She asked, "Why are we in Narumi-sensei's room?"

He coughed slightly. "Because I—he probably has the outfits for you two."

Since he knew where to look, the wedding dress was found fairly quickly, buried under many layers of random clothing. He carried gave it to Mikan to hold and found a white suit for Natsume, which he begrudgingly held as well.

"Now then, what are you two waiting for? Go change."

The two looked at each other before abiding by the command.

* * *

Meanwhile, Persona cursed at Narumi for using his authority as much as he could. He feared the loss of the cold and heartless Black Cat. No, he did not fear it. It would just be a pity for a strong soldier to be gone because of a wedding that was no obligated. He was sure—hopeful—that Narumi wouldn't do what he said he'd do.

But he had a class that was forced onto him, so he began in his grave voice, catching the surprise of everyone in the class yet again though he didn't miss the amused twinkle in Koko's eyes.

* * *

"So, how is it?" Narumi asked, looking the pair over.

"…Uncomfortable," Natsume replied as Mikan said, "Very pretty…"

"Un, I see… But too bad! There's no changing it anymore! All right, let's go now."

"Where to?"

"Never mind…let's just wait."

* * *

After school, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Koko, Ruka, Yuu, Sumire, and Kitsuneme gathered. They glanced worriedly towards each other. Hotaru was muttering under her breath about a certain idiot getting herself into another troublesome situation.

Sumire glanced at Koko. "Did you see anything inside of Persona-sensei's head that might have caused him to become like this?"

He smiled and nodded though didn't tell them of the body jumping. "He thought that Natsume and Mikan were a perfect match." _Well, Naru-naru wanted it to be so that Natsume-san couldn't be taken away from Mikan-chan._

Anna and Nonoko inquired in unison, "But doesn't he seem to be gayer than usual? He's even got the bright orange toga and a halo."

"Trying something new, I guess?" Koko laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

As they passed by a bench outside, they saw Sonou Kaname sitting on a bench with Tsubasa, Misaki, and Megane around him. Hotaru was stoical as she said, "Andou, Mikan's getting married."

"WHAT!?"

Kaname immediately started coughing from shock, scaring the people around him a bit. Misaki patted his back gently. "What do you mean Mikan-chan's getting married?"

"To Natsume."

"So young? Who's holding the wedding?" Tsubasa twitched his eyebrow.

"Persona."

"HUH!?"

* * *

As Narumi led the bride and groom towards the designated destination, the classroom, he bumped into Persona. He put on a flashy smile. "Why hello, Narumi-sensei."

Persona pulled him aside, leaving the two students clueless. He glared into Narumi's eyes and tried to use his Alice, but the originally blond man jumped away, causing Persona to Pheromone himself. Being the man that had never been subjected to pheromones though he was in another person's body, he fainted.

He shrugged nonchalantly and proceeded to lead Natsume and Mikan through the back door of the classroom at exactly 7 PM. All heads were turned their way, and Mikan blushed when she saw that her sempais were there as well. Even Kaname was in the crowd.

She ducked her head as they walked down the aisle with Natsume scowling as he went along with his most hated teacher. The people who were just informed gasped as they saw the outrageous costume on Persona's body.

As he stood at the front of the classroom, he proceeded with the wedding prayers. They stood there for a while saying 'Yes's and 'I do's at the right times.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

"W-what!? We're only eleven years old!" Mikan protested.

Natsume grunted in agreement, though the kiss at the Christmas ball invaded his mind.

"Oh, don't be so shy." Narumi grabbed both of their heads and pushed them together, causing them to gasp when their lips touched.

Clamor filled the room as they witnessed the forced kiss. They all ran up to the newly wed couple. Koko took this time as a chance to sneak up to Kaname and drag him outside for a little talk.

"I have something to tell you, Kaname-san."

"Yes?"

"You know how you coughed near Naru-naru and Persona yesterday?"

"What about it?"

"You somehow unconsciously switched their souls, and that's why Persona's like that right now. Do you think you can switch them back?"

"What? I did that? Well, I guess I could try, though I'm not sure if I could…"

They re-entered the classroom and saw that Narumi's body had entered the scene as well. With the two targets in one location, everything was much easier. Kaname focused on the two switching, causing his body to become racked with violent coughs. Both Narumi and Persona fainted and woke up a few minutes later.

"I'm me again! My beautiful body, I missed you!" Narumi cried hugging himself.

Persona ran off to change his clothes.

Kaname continued to cough, struggling to breathe. People rushed to help him, worried for his health. When he somehow finally stopped, Misaki said, "I think you should return to the hospital. Your condition doesn't seem too good."

He replied weakly, "Yea, I think so, too."

As the sempais helped him back to the hospital, Natsume and Mikan glanced oddly at each other. "So… We're married now."

"Yea."

"Neither of us has even confessed to each other yet."

"I'm not complaining."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

**So, that's probably the best ending I can muster right now at 1 AM. Probably a lame one, but I think my imagination has rusted. I've been… ditching FF lately. Barely reading anything, writing even less, but exercising more! :D But this suddenly came to me, and I thought that writing it would be rather easy. Only took one day. Record time. And with the fact that I recently got a Wii, I have the sorest muscles possible right now. And I didn't proofread, so I'd appreciate it if you could tell me if you find any mistakes. Thank you in advance.**

**Anyways, time for some advertising. **Sorrowful Princess**'s stories are amazing. Go read them. X3 All of them rock, no exceptions. Just try them out, and you'll see what I mean. :D They'll pull you in for sure. :D Some are humorous, others tell a magical story, but all of them are awesome. 8)**


End file.
